Electrical systems such as radar and communication systems require grounding. One known method (shown in FIG. 1) for grounding mobile electrical systems such as radar and communication systems has been to use a single grounding rod 110. The single grounding rod may be, for example, about eight feet long, and is driven into earth. Rod 110 is clamped to cable 112 by clamp 114, and has a connector 116 for being applied to a ground attachment of a device. One shortcoming of this method is that it is very difficult to use for rapidly deploying systems because it requires considerable crew effort and time to install the grounding rod. Another shortcoming is that such a rod is not re-usable because considerable time and energy would be required to completely pull out the grounding rod.
Another known method for grounding mobile radar and communication systems is to use a grounding kit, illustrated in FIG. 2. Such a grounding kit consists of a number of daisy chained stakes 210, about 10″ (inches) long, all of which have to be installed by hand in a desired pattern. Each stake has to be individually forced into ground with the use of a hammer 220 and like tools. The stakes 210 are then connected to each other through a grounding cable 240, which is further connected to ground an electrical system 230. This requires substantial crew effort and time to drive each of the grounding stakes into the ground around the deployed system. Similarly, when the electrical equipment is to be redeployed or removed, all of the stakes have to be removed manually. This requires considerable crew effort and time because each stake has to be individually pulled out of the ground. It would be desirable to provide for decreased installation and removal time, both in overall time and personnel time, for devices to ground electrical equipment. This can facilitate, by way of example, deploying mobile radar, communications and other electrical systems.